fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Patchouli Gardenfield
|kanji= パチュリー ガーデンフィールド |romaji= Pachurī Gādenfīrudo |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= X770 |gender= Female |age= 21 |height= 165 cm |weight= 50 kg |eye color= Blue |hair color= Blonde |blood type= A- |guild mark= |unusual features= Youthful Appearance |affiliation= Herself |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Unknown |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Wandering |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= True Neutral |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= Demonic Artifact: Dollhouse (魔骨董人家宅 Makottō Ningyōjinka) |image gallery= }} Patchouli Gardenfield (パチュリー ガーデンフィールド Pachurī Gādenfīrudo) Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Demonic Artifact: Dollhouse (魔骨董人家宅 Makottō Ningyōjinka) This dollhouse is one of the Three Demonic Artifacts created by Maria, a powerful mage who lived 400 years ago. This artifact take form of a cubical dollhouse with windows in each side and a door in the frontal part, outside walls are decorated with floral decor and vines. Maria created this artifact to collect the souls of those she killed during the creation of the other artifacts and seal the souls in doll-like objects to use them again as guinea pigs; it has a similar effect to Human Possession. Unlike Human Possession, souls captured by Dollhouse preserve the original characteristics of the human, in other words, the possessed doll will be exactly the same as the human and will have the same magical power. Also, the dolls can't be controlled by the effects of Dollhouse, so the owner need external means to control them. Patchouli uses the Dollhouse in combination with her Doll Play Magic to control the dolls. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Doll Attack Doll Attack (人形撃 Ningyōgeki) This magic allows Patchouli to take control of any object, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans. In the series, she only used this magic to control the dolls from the Dollhouse. * Betty, the Gothic Lolita (べち, ゴシックロリータ Beti Goshikku Rorīta): * Karina, the Punisher (かりな Karina) Karina is the most powerful doll from the Dollhouse, and the cutest doll. It has a white chanel hair with hearts in ribbon on each side. Karina smiles every time, but during battles she cry a black substance, like blood. It wears a uniform that resembles a sailor suit with long sleeves that hide it hands and a white skirt. Also, Karina have a wand with a heart garnish at the end. As a human, Karina was a very powerful mage. She killed herself after discover that her boyfriend cheated her and all her anger was transferred to the doll. Therefore, the doll only attacks men when invoked. It is a very skilled user of Gravity Magic and uses it wand as a "battuta" to control the body of enemies. Patchouli calls it as "Love Orchestra" (ラブオーケストラ Robu Oukesutora). As Patchouli is from a female guild, she can uses Karina with no problem in a job with guildmates. However, she was prevented to participate in the Grand Magic Games by the guild master because it could be a problem if Karina attacks the audience. * Angelica, the Dog Trainer (あんじえりか Anjerika) * Fiona, the Fog (ぴおな Piona) Fiona is the creepiest doll in the Dollhouse. It has a demonic face that resembles a Oni from the Japanese culture with a eye inside it mouth and, unlike the other dolls, Fiona don't have a body; Fiona is more like a flying mask with a smoke body than a doll. Patchouli only uses Fiona to escape from some situations. Also, the eye inside Fiona's mouth is able to see anything inside it body, so is more easy to Patchouli escapes to the right side. Patchouli said that Fiona was the only doll in the Dollhouse that she didn't need to capture, it was already inside the dollhouse when she found it. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes References Temporary boneca1.1.jpg boneca1.3.jpg boneca1.5.png boneca1.6.JPG boneca1.2.jpg Boneca2.1.jpg Angelfire.jpg Boneca4.1.jpg Boneca3.3.jpg Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Weapon User